


I Want to Kill You, Love

by kpop7729



Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animal Death, Blood Drinking, Freeform, M/M, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Canon, Pre-Established Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Those Who Slither in the Dark, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729
Summary: Felix gets taken by Those Who Slither in the Dark. He doesn't come back the same.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilix Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	I Want to Kill You, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix Week 2021 - Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Blood
> 
> TW: Animal death, violent thoughts, suicidal thoughts/actions/plans (no actual suicide). Lack of concern for one's life. 

It'd been two weeks since Felix had been taken. Two weeks and they still had _nothing_. They were incompetent, all of them! Especially Dimitri. They'd been hunting the forces that worked in the shadows. Those who slither in the dark, they'd been dubbed. They'd been trying to rid the world of those who slither, but their foes had been prepared. They'd taken Felix and vanished. Dimitri had been so _foolish_. Why had he allowed himself to get close to Felix again? At least he shouldn't have in such a way. Since everyone knew they were in a relationship, it'd make Felix a target. Of course, Felix was strong. But this was those who slither in the dark they were talking about. They'd killed countless people, been at this for who knows how long. Compared to them, they were inexperienced. 

If Felix had been kidnapped by someone other than them, perhaps Dimitri wouldn't have been as worried as he was. He couldn't seem to stop the darkness within his own mind. He had to regain control. He knew, he _knew_ everyone was trying their best to find Felix, all his friends and staff. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough until he was back.

Dimitri was trying his best to mentally prepare himself for the state Felix would surely be in when they found him. There's no way he would remain unscathed, but he wouldn't be dead. He couldn't die. If he at least wasn't dead, they could handle whatever had happened to Felix. At least he hoped. Dimitri would do whatever he could. Whatever he could do for Felix, he would. He'd give his heart and soul, body and blood if it would fix whatever happened to Felix. 

There was a knock on his office door. 

"Come in," Dimitri hissed from his seat at his desk. He was currently looking through papers, books, documents. He was just trying to find any trace of something that'd lead him to Felix. However, it seemed he'd zoned out. 

"Dimitri, it seems there's been some activity detected underground." Dedue came in and told him, closing the door behind him. 

"It would make sense if their hideout was underground, with them preferring to keep to the shadows." Dimitri mused aloud. 

"What are your orders?" 

"My orders?" Dimitri said, laughing darkly. He stood abruptly from his office chair. "My _orders_ are to rescue Felix! We have to go to him immediately. Inform everyone that we'll be heading out as soon as possible." 

"Do you think it would be best if we attempt to come up with a plan before we head out?" 

Dimitri laughed maniacally. "And have him dead by the time we arrive? I think not. We're heading out at once. Anyone who doesn't come quickly will be left behind." Dimitri said, walking past Dedue to go get his own equipment ready. Not that it took long. Dimitri had everything set out to leave on a moment's notice, in case they got news about Felix. 

Dimitri was first to arrive at their departure point, followed by Dedue. Sylvain and Ingrid were ready shortly after, followed by Ashe, then Mercedes and Annette, and lastly the professor. 

"Are you all ready? I won't waste a moment that could be spent heading toward Felix." Dimitri said. They were traveling by horseback. The location they suspected Felix was at would take only a day's worth of travel. Dimitri wouldn't allow time for camping on the way if they could manage it. They had brought camping supplies with them, and Dimitri would be happy to camp when they had Felix back with them. Felix might need the rest anyway. 

"Do we have a plan, professor?" Dimitri heard Ashe ask. 

"Not at the moment." The professor said. "We'll figure something out," The professor attempted to reassure, but it wasn't exactly reassuring with their emotionless voice.

"I guess we'll just have to wing it. We can't really waste time when dealing with the slithers." Sylvain said. At least he understood.

"It still would be best to have a plan. Perhaps we can think of something on the way?" Ingrid suggested.

"I'll try to think of something." The professor told them. 

After a few hours of riding, the professor spoke up again. 

"Dimitri, I don't exactly have a plan yet, besides getting Felix and retreating as quickly as possible. Which means even if you're angry at them for whatever happened to Felix, your goal can't be to slaughter them. It has to be to get Felix out of there." 

"I can do both." Dimitri growled. 

"Maybe you could, but we don't want to risk Felix getting hurt anymore. It'd be best to get him out of there, then we can regroup and figure out what to do about those who slither." The professor explained. 

Logically, he knew they were right. It didn't mean he didn't want to torture all of those who slither in the dark, one by one. They would suffer as they made Felix suffer. Worse than anyone has ever suffered. So much so they'd be begging for Dimitri to kill them. 

He entertained thoughts like that for the next hour, but he knew he couldn't for much longer. He couldn't indulge in those fantasies, he had to save Felix. If that meant waiting to make them suffer, so be it. 

The sun had set and risen again by the time they made it to their destination. The horses were exhausted, and his friends were tired. But they couldn't afford to camp. Rest once, and Felix would be dead by the time they got there. There was no way he was taking that chance. If the others insisted on camping he'd go forward by himself if he had to. 

When they arrived, they tried to be as silent as possible in their approach, and trod cautiously, tieing the horses a bit away from their destination. Dimitri didn't like the cautious approach, but the professor insisted. They wanted this to be as much of a surprise attack as they possibly could make it. It was safer that way.

As they grew closer, spotting a light in the distance, they threw their cautiousness to the wind and rushed in their approach. With the noise of their armor and amount of people, they were bound to be discovered soon. 

"We've been expecting you." A mage greeted, smiling ominously. His face was hidden from view by his hat. The room was dark, they couldn't see much else but the mage. One that had been there when Felix was kidnapped. Dimitri knew that voice.

Dimitri started to charge toward him, ready to cut in him twos, and threes, and fours, but the professor stopped him by putting their arm out. 

"Something isn't right." They said. "Where's Felix?" 

The mage chuckled. Dimitri wanted so badly to crush his throat so he could never laugh again. "I was hoping you might ask that. Send him in." 

Suddenly blue lights illuminated the room they were in. Far across the room were several archways that must've led to other rooms or hallways. Which way was Felix coming from? He was hurt. They'd hurt him. The mage had confirmed it. They'd hurt Felix. 

"I'll rip you apart!" Dimitri roared. He couldn't control his anger anymore and charged at the mage. A blast of dark magic stopped him, making him stumble back. The mage hadn't raised his hands. The dark magic had to have come from somewhere else. 

Dimitri took his eyes off the mage and found the source of the dark magic not far from where they stood now. It was a creature, a man, Dimitri wasn't sure which. He had white skin, paler than even a ghost, Dimitri should know. Long white hair that color wasn't unlike Edelgard's. Blood red eyes. Sharp black nails, no, those were claws. Too many teeth to be normal for a human mouth, pointy like a shark's. Dimitri could see his veins, black lines covering his arms, hands, the sides of his neck, and his cheeks. 

Even with all the differences, it wasn't as if Dimitri couldn't recognize him. 

"Felix," Dimitri said, trying to hold back tears. He was alive. Thank Goddess he was alive!

"Dimitri," Felix greeted, smiling wickedly, a bit too wide to be normal. He then proceeded to shoot a blast of dark magic at Dimitri. Despite what had happened earlier, Dimitri was still caught off guard, but he moved away just in time. 

"Is that...is that still you Felix?" Sylvain asked, regaining his composure quicker than Dimitri. Felix had just tried to hurt him, and not in a friendly spar. The first shot must've been a warning then. The second was intended to do some real damage. If Dimitri hadn't dodged it, he would've probably been knocked back or worse. 

"Of course it's me Sylvain, and I've never been better." Felix said, this time shooting a magic blast at Sylvain. Sylvain attempted to block it with his lance but he still stumbled a bit. That one must've hurt. 

"Felix, why are you attacking us?" Annette asked. 

"Isn't it obvious? I got tired of protecting you all. If you want to defend yourselves, you'll have to get stronger. If you can defend yourselves against me, you should be unbeatable. Consider this a lesson." Felix said, shooting dark magic in their general direction again. It hit Annette, but she didn't go down, only winced. Annette shot black magic back at him, and Mercedes sent a healing spell her way.

Felix easily dodged Annette's spell. "What a weak attempt. You need to try harder." 

Dimitri had to regain control. He couldn't let himself be stunned by the situation. If he didn't act, his family would kill each other. "Felix, stop attacking!" Dimitri demanded. "We've come to save you." 

Felix scoffed. "You're a fool. Did you consider that I don't want to be saved?" 

"It's only because of what they did to you. You have to come to your senses, Felix. You have to come home." Dimitri pleaded. 

"You're an idiot. Do I have to spell it out for you?" Felix went to blast magic at him again but Ashe shot an arrow in his direction before he could. It made contact. 

The arrow had pierced Felix's arm. Black blood dripped from the wound. Dimitri knew Felix wanted to kill them right now, but all his mind registered was that Felix was hurt. Dimitri rushed to his aid but didn't get very far before the mage from before stopped watching and acted. He shot a blast of magic at Dimitri and he fell to the ground. 

"I had it." He heard Felix say angrily. The room was spinning a bit. 

"You're not doing a very good job, getting shot like that. It seems we'll have to take over." And then people were rushing out from the archways and started engaging his friends in battle. Several were heading toward Dimitri. It made sense since he was in such a vulnerable position.

Ashe managed to hit one with an arrow, and Annette another with a blast of black magic. Dedue managed to hit one with a hand axe just in time. He couldn't lay a moment longer, he had to get up. 

Dimitri found his strength again, and killed the remaining enemies coming toward him in a clean swipe of his lance. Easy. Were they really trying? Or was this some sort of distraction perhaps? 

"We need to get out of here." The professor said. 

"I don't see how we can. Felix isn't willing to come with us." Dimitri said. 

"We have to retreat for now, whether or not he comes with us." They said. They didn't have time to talk any longer as the first mage they'd encountered engaged the professor. 

There was no way he was leaving without Felix. They wouldn't leave him behind. And he was still injured, wasn't he? Unless someone had healed him. It was hard to find Felix in all this chaos, but Dimitri would. 

He fought and killed until he caught sight of Felix. The arrow was gone from his arm and the wound seemed like it had indeed been healed. There was another mage with a hand on his shoulder. Perhaps he was attempting to hold Felix back. He did look like he wanted to head into the fight more than anything. 

"I know you're better than letting people control you, Felix." Dimitri said, approaching the two. 

"And what would you know, boar?" Felix asked in anger. That had stung. Felix hadn't called him that since before Rodrigue's death. He never called him that anymore. The name had stung, but Dimitri pressed on. 

"You never let anyone tell you what to do, the name you called me is proof of that. You can't just let them control you." 

"Don't listen to him, you need to stay back. You're too valuable a weapon to get damaged now. We haven't perfected you yet, you'll be stronger soon." The mage told Felix. 

"You're going to experiment on him again?" Dimitri yelled in rage, charging toward the mage. A blast of magic stopped him, and Dimitri went down. Felix had shot the blast at him, he was sure of it. He couldn't find the will to get up again. 

"Shut your mouth, boar. Since I don't let anyone tell me what to do, I don't have to listen to you." 

Dimitri chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He knew he should get up, should fight. He had to live. He still had people to protect. But was there a reason to live without Felix? He didn't know if he could continue on.

He heard a magic blast from above him, but not directed at him. He wasn't sure who it hit. "Don't get in my way." He heard Felix growl. Had he shot at one of their friends? He hoped they were okay if that was the case. 

"You're mine to deal with. I won't let anyone interfere." Felix said, looming over him. "You're not even going to put up a fight? Pathetic." Perhaps he was. 

Felix reached a hand out to him. A blast of magic didn't follow. Was he intending on helping him up? Dimitri was confused. "Well, are you going to take it?" So that was his aim. Dimitri took his extended hand and got up. 

"If we're going to do this I want it to be on equal footing." Felix told him.

"This wasn't apart of the plan, we need him alive." Another member of those who slither in the dark came over and said. This one had white skin like Felix and blood red eyes like him but this time with no pupils. Somehow Dimitri found him to be unsettling to look at, but not Felix. 

"And I want him dead. I don't care about your plans." 

"That won't work for us. He could be our greatest creation!" The man shouted.

"And I said I don't care!" Felix yelled, charging at the man. Dimitri followed, and together they took him down quickly. 

"He's turned on us!" A slither shouted, and then suddenly Felix was fighting alongside Dimitri and his friends. 

"We need to retreat." The professor reminded them. They hadn't managed to take down even half of their forces yet, there were so many of them. Dimitri didn't want them to leave yet. He wanted those who hurt Felix to suffer first.

"Can I trust you not to kill me?" Felix asked the professor. Dimitri had tried to stay close to Felix as much as possible during the fight. 

"That's not my goal, as long as you don't strike first." They told him. 

"I won't allow anyone to kill you, Felix." Dimitri reassured. Even if Felix's goal was still to kill Dimitri, he wouldn't let anyone else protect him from his fate. Not this time. 

"I need everyone as close together as you can get them to be. We don't have to be near the entrance." Felix explained. 

The professor started yelling orders. As soon as everyone was close enough, Dimitri's vision turned white. Was Felix killing them all? Were they wrong for trusting him? He hoped everyone else lived even if Dimitri failed to. 

Then suddenly they were back by their horses, and Felix collapsed on the ground in front of him. Perhaps warping so many people took a lot out of him. Felix was unconscious, but he was still breathing. He was alive. 

Mercedes cast a healing spell on Felix and checked him over. "He's alright, just exhausted I take it," Mercedes announced. "Since he can't walk, he'll have to ride with one of you." 

"I'll take him with me." Dimitri told her, getting ready to pick Felix up. 

"It'd probably be best if someone handed him to you after you got on." Ingrid said. 

Dedue wordlessly picked Felix up, and Dimitri took that as his cue to get on his horse. Once they secured Felix in front of him, everyone else got on their horses and they set off. 

They rode for a little while to gain some more distance between them and those who slither, then set up camp. They were all going to need rest if they were to make it back in one piece. They got some food and water for the horses. Dedue and Ashe went off to hunt for some food for the humans of their party. And Felix? Dimitri wasn't quite sure what he counted as now. Could he even eat?

The first tent they'd set up, Dimitri had laid Felix down in. He hoped he would wake up soon. 

"How'd you convince Felix to fight with us anyway?" Sylvain asked him. 

Dimitri wasn't sure what he should say. Technically Felix had gone against those who slither because he wanted to kill Dimitri. He was sure his friends wouldn't take too kindly to the idea. Now that they were out of danger and Dimitri's head was slightly more clear, he realized that he didn't want to die. He had a duty to his people and his friends. He wanted to be able to protect them. But he also didn't want any harm to come to Felix. 

"He said he wanted to kill me, but he also trusted us not to hurt him. It seems those who slither were planning on capturing and experimenting on me." Dimitri decided to be honest. His friends couldn't help if they didn't know the truth. 

"They were going to experiment on you? That's not good. We still don't know what exactly happened to Felix yet. We should be cautious. Even though he did trust us, he might not be safe yet." The professor said. 

"Should we bind him to a tree?" Ingrid suggested. 

"I won't allow that. He trusted us, we shall do the same for him." Dimitri protested.

"You just said he was planning on kill you, Your Majesty." Sylvain pointed out. 

"If that happens we should be able to subdue without killing him." Dimitri said. 

"I suppose you're right. Even though Ingrid's suggestion would be safer, we should give him a chance." The professor agreed. 

"What exactly happened to him?" Annette asked. 

"I don't know." The professor said. 

"We'll probably have to ask him some questions. It also wouldn't hurt to check him out with some magic." Mercedes said. 

"That's true, though after he wakes up. I don't want to alarm him more than necessary by using magic on him." Dimitri said. 

Felix didn't wake up for a while, even when Ashe and Dedue returned with food. Dimitri set some aside for Felix, but they might have to discard it before he woke up. It was still daylight out, he hoped no one ran into their campsite. They'd rest for a little while and then head back. They all needed a bit of sleep before they kept going. Dimitri slept next to Felix in the tent. Someone else had eaten Felix's share of the meat, but if Felix awoke Dimitri would go out and hunt for him. And they still had some water set aside for him. 

He slept facing Felix. Not because he was afraid of turning his back on him, but because he wanted to take a look at him. He was still breathing, Dimitri noted. Did he still have a pulse? Dimitri wanted to check but didn't want to startle the other. 

He was still as beautiful as ever. He found the slithers a bit disturbing to look at, but not Felix. Even though his hair changed from black to white, his eyes from amber to red, his teeth possibly sharp as knives, this was still Felix. Dimitri wasn't going to let anything else happen to him. He wondered if Felix was in pain from the transformation. He hoped not. Dimitri would do everything possible to take the pain away. He would kiss the trails of black veins on Felix's body, the claws on his hand. He'd love him the same as he always had. 

It was his intent to stare at Felix for a while longer, but he found himself drifting off...

* * *

Dimitri woke up startled. He jumped expecting danger but only found Felix sitting up and trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Felix growled at him, and Dimitri moved his hand away. 

"Where are we?" Felix asked once he was breathing normally again. 

"We set up camp to rest for a bit before we head back." Dimitri explained. 

"In the middle of the day?" 

"We didn't camp last night. We rode straight through so we could get to you as soon as possible." 

"You really are a fool, aren't you?" 

"You'd do the same." 

"No, I wouldn't. Not anymore." Felix told him, looking straight at him. Dimitri wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or had just gotten better at lying.

"Are you in any pain?" Dimitri asked, deciding it was best to change the subject for now.

"No, just tired."

"Are you hungry? Or thirsty? We have water, and I can hunt if you're hungry." 

"I can last for a while longer without food. Some water would be good, though." Felix admitted. 

Dimitri left the tent and came back with a canteen. Felix drank greedily until there wasn't a drop left.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Dimitri asked worriedly. 

"I told you I was fine." Felix snapped. 

"Alright, but don't hesitate to tell me what you need." Dimitri told him. 

There was silence for a moment until Felix quietly said,

"I want to kill you." 

"Is-is that what you need?" Dimitri hesitantly asked. He didn't want to die. It had been so hard for him to find the will to live. But if Felix willed it...he wasn't sure if he could resist the call of death.

After a minute of silence, Felix admitted, "No." 

"Is it something you desire, then?"

"Yes. Somewhat. I could give in to the urge at any moment." 

"You shouldn't tell the others that, they'll want to restrain you." 

"And you don't think that'd be for the best?" 

"It's not what I want." 

"That's not what I asked." Felix said, then, "I don't understand why it's you though." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't have a strong desire to kill anyone else other than you."

Dimitri couldn't help but stare at the ground for a moment, not willing to meet Felix's eyes. "Perhaps it's because it's my fault you got captured. They wanted to experiment on me, didn't they? They were trying to bait me by using you." 

"That's not it," Felix said in annoyance. "I didn't know their plan at the very beginning. I still wanted to kill you." 

"Since they experimented on you, it makes sense it'd bring out your former hatred." 

"I don't hate you. I never did." Dimitri couldn't believe what he was hearing. And now of all times? After those who slither had experimented on him and he admitted to wanting to kill Dimitri?

"I'm not sure what the reason for it could be, then." Dimitri said after he got over his shock.

"Can I test something?" Felix asked.

"Certainly," Dimitri replied though he had no idea what it could be. 

Felix quickly pecked him on the lips, pulling back just as quickly. 

"Did that help?" Letting Felix kiss him was something Dimitri would gladly do for Felix. 

"No." Felix growled, before exiting their tent. Dimitri followed. 

"Where are you going, Felix?" 

"I'm going to find something to eat." Felix told him, walking away from their campsite.

"I'll hunt for you."

"No."

"Then allow me to accompany you at least."

"Maybe I really will give into my urge to kill you." Felix said threateningly. 

"I just want you to be safe."

"Then leave me alone for a minute." Felix said, walking off. 

Dimitri had let him, but in a few minutes, he had come to regret his decision. He'd waited outside of his tent for Felix to return. He couldn't go back to sleep knowing Felix was out there alone. Would he come back? He'd implied he would but hadn't outright said it, had he? Was he trying to escape? If he went back to those who slither in the dark would they kill him? Had Dimitri just let him walk off to his death?

Had Dimitri just killed him?

"You probably did kill him." Glenn appeared, confirming what he thought. 

"I can't believe you allowed my son to leave, you should've made sure he stayed put." 

"Rodrigue." Dimitri exclaimed in shock. He was a ghost Dimitri had never seen before. 

"I wasn't planning on visiting you, but I had to say something after you let my son walk off like that." Rodrigue told him.

"Why are you just standing there? Aren't you going to do something? Don't be useless. You have to find him." Glenn said.

"You're right." Dimitri said.

Dimitri had started to get his horse ready, settling the saddle on top of it. It made a startling noise in protest. It had been sleeping, but it was trained for abrupt departures. Perhaps he was being a little rough but-

His train of thought was cut off by the others awakening and leaving their tents. The horse's noise had been rather loud. 

"What happened?" The professor asked. 

"Felix left. He said he was going to get some food, but it was an excuse to get away from me. I don't know if he's run away, or if he's gotten himself hurt, or-!" 

"Calm down, Dimitri. We can look together." The professor said. 

There was a flash of bright white light, and suddenly Felix was standing not too far from them. 

"Were you planning on leaving me behind?" Felix asked Dimitri, his arms crossed. 

"Never. But are you hurt?" Dimitri asked, his heart hammering in his chest. There was a bit of blood by Felix's mouth. 

"No, I just ate." 

"There's blood by your mouth." 

"Oh," Felix said, before licking it away. "Like I said, I ate." He repeated as if that explained everything. 

"You ate raw meat?" Annette asked, looking disgusted at the idea. 

"Yeah." 

"Won't you get sick? Do you need to be healed?" Mercedes asked. 

Felix shook his head. "No, I'm not going to die from raw meat. Blood can sustain me now. Though I can eat normally instead if I have to, blood's preferred." 

"Like... a vampire?" Ashe asked, paling a bit. 

"Something like that, except I can eat normal food instead if I wanted. It'd just be more efficient to eat it raw instead of cooking it if I can." 

"Vampires are cool anyways, a lot of girls would kill to date one." Sylvain said. He felt Dimitri's eyes boring holes in him. "...That might've not been the best joke to make."

"We should head out." The professor said, saving Sylvain from Dimitri's fury. 

"You're right, it'll take a while to get back." Mercedes said. 

"Perhaps we should ride for a while and then camp again later in the night." Ingrid suggested. Dimitri was anxious to get back, but perhaps it'd be for the best. 

"What do you think, Felix?" Dimitri decided to ask him. 

Felix shrugged. "I could care less." 

"Then we'll go with Ingrid's suggestion," Dimitri told them. "Would you ride with me, Felix?"

"No, I won't." Felix said.

Of course he wouldn't. Dimitri really was a fool. Still, Dimitri didn't regret extending the invitation. "You'll ride with someone else, then." He said sadly. 

Mercedes had offered after him, and Felix accepted. Did he hate Dimitri now? He claimed he didn't unless that was a lie. Was the urge to kill Dimitri really that strong? 

They rode for a long while before settling down for the night. They should be able to get back before sundown tomorrow. 

Ashe and Dedue were on hunting duty again, they seemed to like spending time together. Once they were back, Ashe went over to Felix. 

"I did-didn't know if you'd want it raw, so I brought this back for you." Ashe said nervously, handing Felix a dead rabbit. 

"Thanks." Felix took it, then proceeded to take a bite out of the animal. Everyone looked away from the sight, except Dimitri, Dedue, and the professor. Dedue and the professor had strong stomachs, it seemed. 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want that cooked?" Annette asked without looking at Felix. 

"No, it'd just be waste of time." 

Dedue got to work cooking the rest of the food while Felix ate. "Stop staring at me, boar." Felix said, calling him that name again. Dimitri looked away. 

The rest of their meal was relatively uneventful. He and Felix didn't talk again until it was time for them to retire for the night. 

"I'm assuming you don't want to sleep with me, but the offer is there if you need it." 

"Don't tempt me, boar." It was clear to Dimitri that he was talking about killing him, but to the others it would probably be unclear if he meant that or...other activities. How Dimitri phrased his offer probably didn't help either. 

"You can sleep in my tent if you want, but I don't see a reason to hold back with His Majesty." Sylvain said, too casually. Dimitri's face turned red. 

"Shut up Sylvain. Stay out of it." Felix snapped, but headed into the tent Sylvain had claimed anyway.

"I'll talk to him. Don't get too alarmed if someone comes into your tent in the middle of the night." Sylvain said. Dimitri's face turned even redder if that was possible. 

"I think it's best if you don't mention it." Dimitri said but Sylvain didn't acknowledge him, only headed into his tent. 

Really, Dimitri _should_ be alarmed if someone came into his tent in the middle of the night. It'd either an enemy or Felix coming to claim his life. 

Dimitri tried his best to sleep, but he just couldn't. He was exhausted, but his mind raced. His ghosts didn't help either. 

"I changed my mind about what I said before. My son no longer lives. You must kill the monster, Your Majesty. Save Felix." Rodrigue said.

"I'm not going to kill him. Felix is still alive. He fought alongside us. If he wants to kill me, so be it."

"Anyone can see how he's changed. He does look like a beast, you have to admit." Glenn said. 

"No, he's still Felix. Beast or not, he's Felix." 

"You have to kill him, Your Majesty. For us. We can't rest until Felix is at peace. He's our family." Glenn said.

"I'm not going to kill him." Dimitri swore, shutting his eyes tightly. 

"Just because you close your eyes doesn't mean we'll leave." Rodrigue told him.

"I know, but I need...to rest." Dimitri hesitantly admitted. He didn't want to rest, not really. It didn't change the fact that he needed sleep. "I won't be able to help Felix if I'm tired."

"You mean you can't kill him if you're tired? That's pathetic." Glenn said.

"I told you I'm not going to kill him!" Dimitri yelled, not being able to take it anymore. 

Dedue rushed to his tent. He opened it only to find Dimitri talking to himself. Dimitri didn't want anyone to see him like this. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?" He asked him. 

"I'm..." Dimitri sat up and ran a hand over his face. "I'm alright. Thank you, Dedue." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Yes, I'm alright. I appreciate you checking on me. I'm sure the others are worried, you can reassure them that I'm alright." 

"Very well. Get some rest, Your Majesty." Dedue said, before leaving. 

Dimitri had almost fallen asleep, when someone else entered his tent. Felix. 

"Is your head screaming at you to kill me like mine is about you?" He asked Dimitri.

Dimitri sat up at his arrival. "It's not-I'm not going to hurt you, Felix. I would never." 

Felix came further inside the tent, closing it on his way in. 

"Wouldn't it be easier to just do it?" Felix asked him. 

"Losing you would not be easy." Dimitri told him, sadness evident in his voice.

"What if I told you to take my life before I took yours?" 

"If you need to, then take it."

"Are you that stupid?" Felix said, coming closer toward him and growling his face. Dimitri didn't back away. 

"Maybe. But I refuse to give up on you. You didn't give up on me, did you?" 

"How do you know?" 

"You wouldn't have stayed if you did." Dimitri said quietly, tucking a piece of white hair behind Felix's ear. It seemed his ears were ever so slightly pointed. Dimitri hadn't noticed earlier. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Felix admitted just as quietly. 

"I know. But selfishly, I don't want to be apart from you." Dimitri said, stroking his thumb across a few black veins on Felix's cheek. 

"You have the weirdest taste in men. Even after everything, you still..." Felix trailed off, not meeting his eyes. 

"You have odd taste as well, to love a boar."

"Perhaps, though I don't really find it that strange." Felix said, looking at him again. 

"I don't find my affection for you strange either. I suppose that's what makes us both unique." 

"I don't want to be apart from you either," Felix told him. "But I can't stop thinking about your blood." 

"If you want it, then take it, Felix." Dimitri said, his face as close to Felix's as possible.

"Boa- Dimitri. I don't want to hurt you. Have you seen my teeth? They could tear you to shreds." Felix said, backing away a bit.

"I'm not as fragile as you make me out to be, Felix." 

"And I'm not as harmless to you as you think. I've changed. I'm stronger now. I don't trust myself to control my hunger." 

"I can't handle being apart from you. If you take too much of my blood, I'll pull you off. I'm not weak, either." Dimitri told him. 

Felix hesitated no longer and bit into his neck. He wasn't kidding, his teeth were extremely sharp. If he wasn't healed after, it wouldn't end well. Although it was extremely painful, it also gave him a strangely pleasant feeling. It was an intimate act, to drink one's blood. At least, that's what it seemed like in that vampire novel Sylvain lent to him. He had tricked Dimitri into reading it. He claimed the book had some great battle strategies in it, but there was nothing of the sort in the book. 

"My love, you should stop soon." Dimitri warned him. He didn't want to physically pry Felix from him, but he would if he had to. 

Felix pulled back and growled at him, before licking the remaining blood from his face and Dimitri's neck. 

"Your neck doesn't look too good." Felix said, grimacing. 

Dimitri went to say something and found himself wincing in pain at the movement. He wouldn't die from this, he was too strong for that. But he wasn't positive there wouldn't be lasting damage. Perhaps he should've thought this through more.

Felix quickly cast a basic healing spell on his neck, before rushing out of the tent. Where was he going? He wasn't running away, was he? He should trust Felix. But what if he was scared Dimitri was going to be mad at him? He wouldn't be, even if there was permanent damage. 

His doubts were quickly silenced by Mercedes and Felix entering his tent. She gasped in shock and quickly cast a heavier healing spell. "It should heal soon, since I got here quickly. Too much longer and you could have had permanent damage."

"We'll just have to make sure you're nearby next time, then." Dimitri said, though he couldn't help but wince in pain. The wound was gone but the pain remained.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked. 

"He's an idiot," Felix told Mercedes. He then turned to Dimitri. "You're an idiot. We're never doing that again." 

"You're not leaving, Felix." Dimitri said. 

"You can't stop me. You could've _died_." 

"But I didn't." 

"What are you both talking about?" Mercedes asked. 

"...I bit him." Felix reluctantly admitted. 

"I told him to." Dimitri hurriedly added. 

"It was a bit reckless of you both, but it should be fine as long as there's a healer in the room. Or better yet I draw Dimitri's blood and you drink it from a glass." 

"That's a good idea, Mercedes. Then there's no need for you to leave, Felix." Dimitri said. 

Felix scowled but didn't say anything. 

"It's settled, then." Dimitri said happily.

"You two should get some rest. We'll probably head out soon. Sleep well." Mercedes said.

"Sleep well, Mercedes. Thank you." 

"No problem." Mercedes said before leaving. 

Felix still didn't anything, just laid down. 

"Are you staying here?" Dimitri asked.

"What does it look like?" Felix asked, turning his back to him. 

"Goodnight, love." Dimitri said and started stroking Felix's hair. 

"You need to get some rest." Felix told him angrily after several minutes of Dimitri just sitting there and stroking his hair. 

"How can I sleep when I'm so happy you're back?" 

"I'll go back to Sylvain's tent then." Felix suggested. 

"I wouldn't want to leave you alone with him after this. Sylvain lent me an interesting vampire novel once, and I heard he has more." 

"And you read it?!" 

"Yes. I do admit it was rather interesting." He couldn't help but tease Felix.

"Go to bed Dimitri." Felix growled. 

Dimitri chuckled. "Alright." He agreed, but couldn't but putting his arm around Felix when he laid down. Felix didn't protest. 

Even though things would be different from now on, Dimitri knew that they'd be alright. 


End file.
